1. Field
Embodiments relate to hardware accelerated scrolling on mobile devices.
2. Background
Many mobile devices have the ability to display scrollable lists on a display screen of the mobile device. These lists may provide menu options, or may allow users to view a list of electronic mail messages or other types of lists. When scrolling these lists, users may experience jerky, unpredictable, or undesired effects when the user wishes to halt the scrolling of the list.